


Cuddles

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: i really hate the title and tags for thisjust find them cringy idk 😂
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i really hate the title and tags for this  
> just find them cringy idk 😂

Kurt moved closer to Sebastian and hesitantly rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“You know I don’t bite,” Sebastian said, chuckling.

“I know; I just know you don’t like cuddling.”

“I don’t mind it with you.” Sebastian moved Kurt from his shoulder and laid down on the couch they were sat on. “Come on,” he said. “Lay down.”

Kurt grinned and laid down on top of Sebastian. His boyfriend wrapped a protective arm around him. “Thank you,” Kurt whispered. He tilted his head and kissed Sebastian gently on the lips.

“Yeah, whatever,” Sebastian muttered. “This is just because I love you and crap and want you to be comfortable.”

“Aw. Have I ever told you how lucky I am?”

“Not nearly enough for what I have to endure with you.”

* * *

The second that he left Sebastian’s house, Kurt missed him. Which wasn’t surprising, as Kurt _always_ missed him when they were apart. But one of the benefits of spending all of that time cuddling was that Kurt smelled _exactly_ like Sebastian.

Kurt lifted his shirt up to his nose and inhaled it. “Smells like Craigslist,” he murmured.


End file.
